Changed
by May234
Summary: She was the strong girl but a nerd, flat-chested bookworm, one day as she comes back after school she see's the unexpected, that day she will be leaving,though she will be coming back, as she come back people see's her as this beauty, walking down the hallway, especially soul eater Evans, since he was teasing her, though she was still her 'she didnt change after all'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maka is a girl who is different, well let's just say that, she hates boys, hates slutish outfits, she's a flat

chested woman though she was just 14 so she's a late bloomer, she has long legs and she wears her hair in pigtails, and she wears the usual jeans and a big sweater. she's a bookworm, a straight A student, and a feisty young girl, she protects the people she needed to or she loved with her dear life, her parent's divorced, because her father wasn't satisfied with one woman in his life, and since that day maka never treated him like a father though her father is stubborn as hell wanting to get the affection he always tried to give her, well it is his fault, her mother went over-seas, travelled around the world, though she sends post-cards to her only daughter Maka, maka has her only friend nakatsukasa Tsubaki, they treat each other like sisters, maka also has her childhood best friend, Black*star, black star love maka like his very own sister, anyone dare to hurt her will get to answer him first, though he knew that maka is capable to protect herself, it's just his brotherly instincts. Black*star. well of course he has friends, though he is just a loud mouth that many find him annoying, also Maka, though he is caring to the ones he loved, he just keep it to himself, the only one who can tolerate him is the lovely and sweet tsubaki Soul. he's one of the popular group, though he consider Black*star as the Man he will put his trust of all, they were like 'the two idiot brothers' it was funny as they call it the 'bromance', though soul is a cool guy, he is also a play boy though he never does that nowadays wonder why, well you can't blame him if he isn't one of heart throbs, he is attracting, he also have a fan club funny... as of now they were all in school, Maka with tsubaki, and Black*star with Soul

"Tsubaki!"

"Maka-Chan?"

"wait... For.. Me"

"Gomene..."

"It's alright" as they walk to their school they talked about the usual talk around the school, Margo Swan, she was the school slut, and is currently on a relationship with Soul eater Evans, Margo is one of the bullies of Maka, but of course maka doesn't let it pass, she just tease her to no end, and then Margo will just huff in annoyance while maka laughed, as they enter their school the Shibusen, They were met by a group of popular girls,

"hey tsubaki! why don't you join us? were better than that Flat-chested Loser" Maka was about to fight back, though tsubaki stopped her and said to the girls

"No thanks, I rather be with my best friend than be with Bullies like you" Tsubaki Said Sweetly though her eyes seem to held a gaze among the girls

"ugh... Fine, be a Loser, as if I care"

Margo said, she was really trying hard in order Tsubaki to join their group, since tsubaki really is attractive

"Hey!, You're the one who is the loser, Now get lost, or you may lose your face today" Maka said deviously and was cracking her knuckles, Tsubaki chuckled, at her Friends, Fierce yet horrifying Look, those girls ran, they knew if they mess, with Maka it wouldn't turn out good, after all she beaten the all-time black belt Champion in aikido and now the one holding that position, Maka huff in annoyance

"You Know tsubaki, you should just join them, I don't want them calling you that you don't need to suffer with me" Maka sadly said

"what are you talking about Maka-Chan?!, You're my best friend, why would I leave?"

"it's just that I feel bad, I feel like it's my fault, I'm sorry..."

"it's not your fault, Maka-Chan, and besides were sisters right?... now stop this nonsense and we might be late for class" Tsubaki smiled sweetly, Maka returned the gesture, and they soon leave for class, as they entered the class crescent moon, Black*star's Loud mouth reached up to the end of their ear drums

"MAKA!, TSUBAKI... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN its BETTER NOT TO KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING HAHAHA"

"Black*star Calm down..." Tsubaki said this and sweat dropped as Maka went back at the class and seated at the very last row, passing the Popular gang of Soul eater Evans

"what's up Tiny-tits?" Maka just ignored him, she wasn't in the mood of any of his games

"Maka!... What's wrong?" Black star asked

"nothing Black*star, Just irritated by your loud mouth is all" As maka said this, Black*star wasn't pleased, he knew if she was irritated by him, she would have chopped his head, but he let it slide, as Black*star went to soul and sat right next to him, while tsubaki sat right next to maka and gave her a smile, the day went by fast , almost like it's their last day, as they all went home and said their farewell, Maka was living alone since she doesn't want to hear the intimate 'fun' -as they call it- his father were having with a woman as she entered her house, she was shocked of who the person is, she didn't see this coming, this person in front of her... the very last day she saw this person was 6 years ago, which was the dreadful day maka ever experienced…

_Kami Albarn_

* * *

A/N: Dont worry this is just some idea i just wanted to let it out but if you want me to continue please just Review :)), anyway i have so many ideas i'll be posting one soon once i get my iTouch back, and that story i will be finishing because i have so many ideas anyway hope you like this one ^_^

**...Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stared at the woman in front of her, she seem to believe that this was too good to be true, the woman smiled comfortingly at her, Kami opened her arms to maka, and maka gladly accepts her offer, as her eyes flowed tears of happiness, though she may not know why this woman was here, but AL throughout she was glad that her mother was here, for 14 years of waiting, she came back after all, the woman kissed the head of her daughter, she thought herself as a bad mother, that why did he ever left her only child at the care of his lecherous father

"I miss you Mama" Maka sniffed as she cried her hearts out, Kami knew that her daughter was strong, buy seeing her cry, she never truly expects, that it made her cry, she thought of those years, that she left her child, she was really a bad mother, Kami was even confused, why?, why did Maka miss her?, though kami was still happy, that her daughter, never forgot about her, and this time she will not be making a mistake, that's why she was even here

"I'm sorry sweetie... I'm sorry that I left you... I hope you can forgive mama"

"I understand Mama, and I forgive you, I never really got mad at you anyways"

"I love you Maka... I've been a very bad mother towards you,"

"Don't worry about it mama, All I know now is that your here, with me, so please don't leave again" Maka looked like she was pleading, Kami didn't want this, in fact, she -kami- was supposed to be the one begging for her

"That's why I'm here sweetie... I'm here to get you... We will travel the world... And I will let you study at one of the prestigious school, it's a surprise, where, but I know I made a mistake of leaving you behind, and I will never do that again, I missed 14 years of your life, I will never miss a single year, day or minute" Maka tried to process what she said, though she will be not leaving, many, but she will be leaving the two most important person in her life, Black*star, the one who treats her like his very own sister, and who protects her with his dear life, Tsubaki, the all-time best friend, and sister she is, and finally she made up her mind

"I'll go with you Mama" Kami smiled, then she helped her pack, their flight will be tomorrow night leaving her time to say her farewell at school, though the hard part is,_ Leaving her Best friend_

* * *

The next day, Maka wore a sweater and dark blue jeans, she got her back that contains her wallet and phone, so she can still put her things that was inside her locker, she entered school, and was greeted by her best friend with a smile

"Maka-Chan!"

"Oh... Tsubaki-Chan"

"Where have you been... I was waiting for you at the stop"

"Gomene... Tsubaki-chan... My mother came and well... Things happened... I'll explain more... Let's head to class" As they enter the shibusen Maka only to do here is just to say her farewells and get her things so basically she will be not entering her classroom

"MAKA!... TSUBAKI" Both maka and tsubaki stopped and turned at him, as of now they were at the locker, Maka opened her locker and began to collect her things, Tsubaki seemed baffled, so she asked

"Maka-Chan?, what are you doing?"

"YEAH MAKA, AFRAID OF YOUR PRECIOUS BOOKS BEING STOLEN"

"Black*star please calm down for a moment, I have an important thing to say... Please" Then suddenly he turned serious

"Alright!, did somebody hurt you?, tell me who and I'll kick there ass out of this school" As Black star cracked his fingers

"Maka-Chan?, something troubling you?"

"Black*star no one has, I'm fine, nothing tsubaki"

"Then what are you going to say?"

"You both know that your family to me right?... That you must know that I love you both"

"Maka what is this shit... It's like you're going to die"

"Just listen first... I love you both as you are my family, Black star you may be an idiot but you are like a brother to me, Tsubaki you're the best best girlfriend sister anyone can have, and is lucky to have"

"Maka-Chan?, your starting to worry me..."

"I'll get to the point... My mother came last night, and told me to live with her... Simply saying, I'll travel with her..."

"Isn't that great maka-Chan you'll be with your mother again" Tsubaki said but her voice seem to crack

"Tsubaki... Please..."

"Maka!... Just promise me one thing... That you will come back... And I don't want to see any... Any boy with you after all you are my sister" Black star said and smiled to her sadly

"Maka-chan... Promise me you will never change, when you come back I want to see that you're still out maka..." Tsubaki crying now

"I promise... And you know when I promise I take it by heart... And I will keep that promise for a lifetime" she went to hug her friend, they remained like this, but as bell rang, Tsubaki cried harder, Though as they finally said there farewell, They all broke down to cries and hugs, Maka left the school, With her mother carrying her baggage, as Black star and tsubaki entered their classroom, they greeted the teacher, the teacher understood what they went through, so they were simply excused

"Alright class, as for today you lost one of you classmates... She is one of the best student I ever met here in shibusen... Maka Albarn traveled over-seas with her mother" No one seem to care at all, some even said_ finally_, Black star almost had it, but tsubaki calmed him down, but they didn't know that, when she comes back to this school, all eyes will be on her... That she will be the eye of the whole school, you should really have your eyes on her, in order to know more

* * *

A/N: Hey, Sorry for the late update, i still have some homeworks to do in my country it's already 10:00 PM, anyway i will be updating _A new Beginning_, and please try my other story _While The Truths Unravels_, and **also please review**, i have tons of great ideas

**Tawny Haired Wild Flower:** I will continue it hope you keep on reading ^_^

**Ialiceiamagodness:** Updated :D

**SnowTamashi Ai:** aww thank you :D ^_^, hope you keep on reading and reviewing

**kelisanimefreakmitchell:** Thank you ^_^

**Angel-of-Darkness421:** Hey~ i noticed that you keep on reviewing at my stories...^_^ well im really happy about it, i cant believe you took a liking to my stories... if you have any ideas at all, just PM me okay, i really want to have or make a friend here at fanfiction,i actually made one already, we have a long conversation at my inbox, i hope you too ^_^ :D

**Maka Alburn12223:** It's Cool?! Yeyyy, i hope you stay tune for more... ^_^

**Guest:** well hello valued guest... ^_^ Thank you for leaving a review... your actually the one who made me want to update... :D actually i would like to know what 'pen name' you like rather then guest, anyway i hope you keep on reading my story :D

_anyway if ever you want to have a friend in FF im here :D hehehe, Also please try out some of my other stories and leave a review if ever i need to improve... :D and thank you for all those who review, fave and followed my stories love ya~ hehehe ~May ^_^_

**...Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_3 years later..._

A lovely young woman stood with her two best friends one has a mocha blonde hair and one with bright blonde hair they were standing at the airport of Death city, the ash-blonde woman was wearing a coat over her sweater like top and jeans she was wearing black boots, seeing that they came from a cold place, they waited for their other friend who was the boyfriend of the eldest twin, he was tall and muscular has black hair with 3 white stripes at the side, as soon as he went to them, they left to go to their new home, the twins and the Black haired man will be living together while the ash-blonde woman will be living at her own apartment

"Maka-chan?" The younger sister said

"Yes Patty-chan"

"Are you sure you want to live alone at that apartment giraffe won't mind if you'll be rooming with us"

"Yeah Maka Kid's mansion is big enough for all of us way to big in fact" The older sister said with a big smile as she put a hand at the shoulder of the young woman

"It's fine. My mom already bought this apartment for me why waste it?"

"Alright If you ever needed anything don't hesitate to come" Maka nodded as she enter her apartment, she quickly placed her things at the floor, it wasn't really big and all, it has two bedrooms, a kitchen and a small living room area, She entered a room that the sun will be shown, so that it will be more easier for her to wake up, she settled in and placed the things in their right order, as it was late and it was a very long flight she fell asleep quickly

* * *

_The Next day..._

Maka woke up quietly, she checked her alarm clock and she still have an hour to kill, she stood up and went to her bathroom, after she took a bath she wore the uniform that was given to her when she enrolled at her school, it was a long sleeved top and has a blue collar and a red tie, she wore socks that reached below her knees and lastly her brown shoes, she didn't like the uniform since the skirt was too short and her breast was quite a view there, she let her hair down and it ended just mid-back upfront it ended just below her breasts, she prepared breakfast and left her apartment, she of course brought her brown body bag, a couple of books too, when she went down to her apartment she saw a limousine and the twins outside and waived at her

"Whoa! What is this?" Maka asked stunned of the transportation they will be riding

"Kid over did it... Hehehe..." Liz said and sweat dropped

"Oh yeah! Were sooo awesome ne! Nee-chan" Patty said while she played with her giraffe

"Yes patty..."

"Speaking of which where's kid?" Maka asked as they were drove to the shibusen academy

"Oh well since his father is the dean of the school he needed to be there under... Let say... Curtain circumstances"

"Well... Okay... Patty-chan! You excited for school?"

"Yeah Maka-chan!"

"I'm excited... Of beating the living shit out of those who bullied you..." Liz said as she let out a dark aura and while cracking her fingers

"Oooohhh me tooo Maka-chan..." Patty did the same of what her sister Maka sweat dropped but smiled she really do have best friends, though she can't wait to see her long time best friends who was like a sister to her

"Liz. Patty. They didn't hurt me... Remember I'm the one who pushes them off"

"Still Maka... Their bitches and when somebody hurt someone at our family...-"

"They're gonna die!" Patty continued with such a tone that will send anybody running for help, Maka chuckled at this

"Just like what patty said" Liz smirked at Maka, as the car finally stopped they thanked the driver and went out of the car, they walked at the long and steep stairs of shibusen, there were no students at the hallway because it was the start of class, though they were excused, they met up with kid at the door to their classroom 'class crescent moon' Maka was reading intently that patty needed to drag her

"Alright class we will be having 4 new students one is the kid of lord death...-" Then enter a guy and the twins maka stayed behind since she wasn't paying attention at all

"Please introduce yourselves" The man with a lab coat and a screw at his head said

"Death the kid. But please call me kid it was a pleasure to meet you all"

"Liz. Liz Thompson and the girl here is my sister-"

"Patty. Patty Thompson! And wait-" Patty left the room and entered a tall woman who was barely paying attention at all is being dragged

"Maka-chan!" Patty whined, Maka snapped back to reality

"Oh Patty-chan... Gomene~"

"Introduce yourself..."

"Maka. Maka Albarn. Returning student of Shibusen" Maka gave them all a hard look but when she caught the eye of her two best friends who had an expression of shock, she smiled warmly at them

"Take your seat now" And then Patty ran grabbed Maka by the wrist

"Choto Mate! Patty-chan!" As soon as they were settled at their place she was oblivious to the fact that an albino and red-eyed man was staring at her, Maka continued to read her book until her attention was called by their teacher stein

"Yes?"

"Please solve this problem seeing that you were reading and all Ox you too" Someone 'oohed' and ox smirked at Maka, as Liz, Patty and Kidd just smirked at the people who though something, Even though Maka is reading doesn't mean she wasn't paying attention at all, though it was inhumane but maka can do that multi-tasking, as ox went to the board and both of maka and ox started at the same time, Maka was done at the minute she even started, funny is that she wasn't even in a hurry when she started, they were shock, ox just smirked at her

"Hmm... Maka Correct... Ox Correct but you-" Maka cut him off and that's when a smile Dance their way on to her lips

"You don't need to write the longest formula of the equation. The point is to solve fast and have a quick sense" They all gaped at the thought she just gave Ox just huffed in annoyance while Kim and Jacqueline laughed even the twins, the class was over soon and in came lunch break, as soon as The bell ran Tsubaki ran to Maka

"Maka-chan! I missed you!" Tsubaki hugged her tightly as she let out a few tears, Liz and Patty smiled that they remembered that maka told them that she was the one who treated her like her very own sister

"Me too Tsubaki!" After that Sweet scene, Maka introduced Tsubaki to the twins they ate lunch together as for Kid he ate with Soul and Black star seeing that Kid and soul were childhood friends because of their father's business

* * *

"Whoa... When did Maka became hot" Black star said, Soul just kept on staring at her as she talked and laughed with her friends

"Ooohhh... Soul is love sick! Hahaha" Black star Laughed loudly

"I heard that Maka were bullied by some girls and one of them is your girlfriend soul?" Kid said as he ate his food with such etiquette

"Ex-girlfriend. And yeah I actually didn't know that"

"She also told me that you were teasing her and she fights back quite well and you ended up being the shut loser" Kid chuckled at this while Black star laughed his pants off

"Yeah that's true he will be like this loser loner hahahahaha!" Black star laughed much louder

"So what do you mean by love sick puppy?" Kidd asked

"That's nothing. Black star is just saying nonsense." Soul said as he glared or warned the blue-haired monkey to shut the hell up, but as stubborn as he is he said

"Ah well soul here has a crush on since they were little... Hey Maka may be flat-chested when she was at her teenage year but she was hot to many men soul here is one of them they were childhood friends also me but I'm her brother like best friend" Black star smiled at the last part as he looked at Maka

"Why do you tease her then?" Soul was about to answer, but then again Black star answered him

"He wanted to be cool! Then I found out and almost beat the shit outta him but then again found out he still have this crush at her hahahaha!" Soul punched Black star that made him quiet a little bit but he was still laughing

"Will you stop answering for me!" Very soon the bell rang and it was time for their next class which they will enjoy surely 'physical ed'

* * *

A/N: Updated :) im sory if it is much too late im going to try to update more often starting from now im going to be more busy because of my confirmation practice and the sport's fest coming, that will be the most that me and my classmates are waiting for, and im going to leave and go to another country at the end of october

oh and by the way stay in tune because the next chapter is my favorite part other than the future ones, for all of you to know im having a huge head-ache so maybe i'll just respond to a few reviewers but i will still put those who reviewed

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**SnowTamashi Ai:** im sorry if it wasnt what you expected :(( though i hope you keep on reading

**anna114:** Updated :)) and wow im really touched that you like stories ^_^

**MiniShippo:** Hey Hey~ Well Updated :D hope you keep on reading

**Angel-of-Darkness421:** why thank you very much just PM me anytime :D and i really will continue this book and so does the other i have so many ideas and i dont even know how i will end this book :D even the other books i have ^_^

**LadyKoikie:** well here it is :D in all honesty when i saw your review it made me smile that someone like you, loved it well not only you but to my other readers as well, i also love the plot so i will keep on writing, and you keep on reading hehehe :D ^_^

**Yuki Cross 223:** it will become more happy so keep on reading :D ^_^

**Blackreader27:** aww well i will update more :D and i also love that side of Black*star he's like a brother to Maka, Keep on reading ^_^

_Honestly i love my reviewers it gives me more will power to update and see even if i have a big head-ache i respond to all of your reviews it was just so nice to see that someone shows that they love my book anyway keep on Reading :D_

**...Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All the girls changed into their 'physical ed' uniform, it was different with the boys, because instead of pants they wear shorts, it ended just above their knees and the shorts were color black same as the boys were wearing, their shirt was simple, white round neck shirt with a black skull at the left breast, under the black skull, written the name Shibusen, at the back of the shirt written as high school, they all wore the same white rubber shoes, since it was part at their uniform, as the girls finished changing, maka tied her hair up, they went out of the locker room as they continued to talk to each other, all four of them waited for their teacher to arrive, as they talked to each other, they didn't go unnoticed by the male students, well mostly Maka, it was a big change, though she was still the same, the same feisty, bookworm and ass-kicking girl

"Oh hey, you should try-out for Cheerleading varsity, we are quite short on members" Tsubaki said with a sweet smile

"Oh I will, I don't know if patty though" Liz said this as she looked at them

"Oh I got a letter at the dance varsity team they said they wanted me to be there new member" Maka said with a proud smile

"No doubt about it our last school, won leading for three years because of your moves Maka" Liz said this with a soft smile, she knew that maka was very good at dancing, they won three years straight, at their last school, she was the one who taught the others the steps, maka was fit to be a cheerleader, she was flexible, fit and well gorgeous as the men all called suitable for that sport

"How about you Patty-chan?" Tsubaki asked

"Oh I will be with Maka this time~" Liz was surprised she was a cheerleader before, but for patty being serious about dancing, though she saw her dance with maka, and surprisingly she was good, though she was not at the same level as hers

"Oh yeah!" Maka said this triumphantly as she pumped her fist at the air, they all giggled until their teacher was there, and his name is Sid, buff fit to be a coach

"Good Morning Class! Today we will test your speed, endurance, and how well you are good at the sport we will be doing, considering we will be here for three hours straight, alright all girls line up, you will be half into two and will test your speed first, whoever is the first in line will be going first!" The girls followed the instruction but some of them were afraid to be first, though maka just rolled her eyes and came to line up first, seeing this Liz, tsubaki and patty followed her, when the trio's came and saw her Samantha got mad for stealing her spot light, so she smirked all the way up front to be first

"Ready... Set... GO!" The whistle came and Maka sped off, leaving the other girls jaw-dropped, but it was no surprise to maka's friends, Samantha was furious, though she didn't gave up, Maka stopped at the end of the track, she didn't pant heavily unlike others, though she was still very thirsty, nobody get to beat her score, for the girls, she ended up the fastest, second Liz, third Tsubaki and fourth Patty, as the boys came, Black*star ended up being the fastest, second is soul, third Kid, when Black star got near to maka

"YO MAKA FASTEST OF ALL THE GIRLS ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS HAHAHA YOUR GOOD BUT NOT AS GOOD AS I THE GREAT BLACK*STA-" He was cut short by maka who smashed his head with a book

"Shut up Black*star" Maka said this annoyed at his big mouth, their teacher called their attention again

"Next is Self-defense combat, girls will be first seeing I have to watch intently, alright! Who wants to be first?" All were silent but Maka raised her hand, she went up front she also saw Samantha glared at her then went upfront too

"Alright ladies, you are to fight but be careful, no. not the thing they called cat fight but self-defense, whoever fell first loses clear?" They nodded, Samantha smirked at her that she didn't know that she was great at fighting, the years that maka was gone, she went up to take her place, though she didn't knew who she was messing with, Maka just smirked and stood still at where she is, as the whistle blew, Samantha dashed towards her with a fist up in the air, but Maka dodged every move Samantha gave out, they were also testing speed and agility here, which maka is having a great job

"Why. Don't. You. Fight." Samantha said furiously, now she was panting hard, Maka just smirked and said back

"Coach said Self-defense, though if you want to put it that way... Al~right!... Fight me." Maka said this with a daring tone, which Samantha found so annoying that she dashed forward for a punch, maka caught it swiftly, then threw her at the floor, three seconds had passed and she didn't get up, maka spoke up

"This is self-defense... Though you might have took my place at the aikido tournament here at school, but one thing you don't know is I went through internationals" Maka walked back to her seat, as everyone looked at her, but tsubaki, Liz and patty just giggled, the other friends of Samantha went to help her

"Wow! Alright maka since you are good at this I'll let you fight some of the males here agreed?" Maka smirked and said

"Alright."

"Ox! You and Maka" Ox stood up and went through the platform, Maka followed suitly, as everyone watched, ox ran up to her and went to kick her, maka just stood there not doing anything, she didn't want to be a stuck up bitch so she just let him have a blow, but... She didn't want to lose at this man who had a frail fighting skills, she caught the fist that was about to meet her face, she swiftly grabbed his forearm, and restrained him down at the floor, she let go of him and stood up now, she didn't want to hurt that frail man

"Why? Didn't you fight?"

"Simple I don't want to hurt you" Maka smiled at him which ox stared at her, she was kind, gentle but ruthless, just don't mess with her and your fine, the next fight was

"Black*star! Soul! You're up!" Black star and soul went up the platform

"Hey buddy! Don't take this personally!" Black star smirked, while soul just stood there slouched, but returned that cocky smile of his

"Tch... You might be the one who will take this personally" He replied back, when the whistle sounded, they sped of each other, black star kicking and punching him, soul who was swiftly dodging it while his hands were inside his pocket, though as this fight continues on, it ended with both of them sent flying, at each sides, which their coach declared as a tie

"Alright! We're going to have a game afterwards, girls is to play Volleyball, as to boys plays Basketball, we will have the first game for the boys first then the girls, so be ready!" Coach Sid said, when maka smiled with her friends, oh they knew, they knew that she was the queen of sports, challenge her at any sport, and you will surely lose, badminton, volleyball, or soccer, even in basketball, she's experienced, she was a volleyball varsity once, and she was declared as the spiker of all time, winning three gold medals and one gold trophy, this will surely be a fun game!

* * *

**A/N: **hey~ i am currently making the chapter of my other stories and to tell you this week and next week will b hectic, and i promise you when, it's semestral break i will updat often which is the first week of november, anyway, dont worry even when i am not in my country i will make chapters because of inspiration, and at the airplane, and well, my flight will be in the morning on october 31, 4;00 am exactly so when i arrive from school on wenesday, i will not sleep anymore, because at midnight, will be our departure at the house, because our airport is far away from our house, and anyways Thank you for the reviews _how about 30-40 reviews this time for the next chapter? :))_

and for all of you to know my body hurts so much due to training, Badminton :)) is the sport im very good at, and im sorry **if** i didnt mention you, because im so tired that i am hallucinating, im just doing this for all of you guys, seriously i am sooo happy :)) but so tired :((

**Thank you For Reviewing:**

**SnowTamashi Ai:** awww... ;)) Thank you so much ^_^

**Kamy Does Stuff:** oh sorry for that :(( but im glad that you had mentioned that, so i can fix whatever what is wrong with me :)) well i hope you keep on revieweing or at least PM if you want, if there is something i need to do in order for my writing to improve ^_^ i hope that you will love this story:))

**anna114:** oh my~ ^_^ i am so happy that i have wonderful readers and reviewers :)) well keep on reading ^_^ truly i am :))

**Angel-of-Darkness421: **Just PM Me :)) i really 'am happy to have someone to talk too, and as promised i updated :))

**ooooo The Dreamer oooooo:** oh :)) well i can help you with that :)) just send me a PM, and since you will have a new stoey to be posted, just tell me if you ever want help, if you want me to edit it, i realy wanted to help those people who write, :)) PM Me okay? ^_^ 

**LadyKoikie:** awww... :)) thank you ^_^ im soo happy to see that i had gain another reader Fan, and besides all readers and reviewers are special to me :)) keep on Reading :)) ^_^

**thatcrazyfallenangelchic15:** Thank you ^_^ i wish that you would keep on reading :))

**4Eva Dreaming:** oh i know right, i hate it when i read stories that, Black star and the others bullies Maka, it's just wierd, and dont worry there are no bullies here, because Maka speaks up for herself, it's just that i want Maka's friends to be protective over her, anyways thank you for reviewing :)) hope you will keep on reading my story ^_^

**...Please Review! ^_^**


End file.
